SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
This invention provides an in situ process for the controlled anaerobic degradation, of contaminants in subsurface aquifers. More specifically, the present invention provides a controlled in situ process which utilizes indigenous anaerobic and aerobic bacteria to biodegrade halogenated organic compounds in subsurface aquifers.